precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Simple War
Simple War aims to simplify traditional Grand Strategy. Simple War shifts focus more onto the World around Battles and forming lore as the world develops. unsorted: * As a precursor, you have 10's potentially 100's of individual units to command, the units can sort themselves out just fine, but if you want you can manage the units down to their individual weapons and equipment. Most of these units will be in your domain and you can send them to locations for activities. This can be exploration, recovering, an assault, fortification, settlement. * In addition to all of this your precursor needs to manage things diplomatically, for example you can perform actions in areas put you need to ask for permission because most provinces will be owned by other neutral or opposing precursors. If these precursors are unhappy, they may be hostile to your presence in these areas. * To transform pariah into precursors requires lum energies, discovering new ones not from dead precursors takes a long time. and you still need to pay a Tithe to Naya. Without Nayas support you will not be able to gain access to the heart of the world, or access to the libraries that allow you to create new technologies. * It's hard to keep factions happy and it's difficult to pull off. They might want you to complete tasks that are far away from eachother. this might be easy as one whole group, but you may need to split your group, meaning that there is a risk of part of your group being wiped out. * Sometimes you'll be on the same page as a faction and they will be considerate of your input, but this doesn't always happen as you may initially expect, an example is when they might ask you to purge a location you are friendly with. * Sometimes you'll face foes which are superior, and may need to use the environment, such as flooding an area to kill everyone in the province. This can be good to wipe out a superior force, but can result in sacrificing everything else in the province in the process, sometimes factions will be understanding that this was for the greater good. * You can detach yourself from all neutral or tithe factions and do things entirely on your own, but it makes things harder. * This is about making the best possible decision in difficult scenarios. rebel issues, you could flood the entire valley. why do that when you could send in a small force. Then it turns out the rebel force was actually the entire province and your small force is destroyed, their armor and lums used to bolster the enemy, should have flooded the valley when you had the chance. * No matter what, a lot of good people are going to die, you can get around this by being more unconventional, such as negotiating with the enemy. * Many artifacts are extremely powerful, Nayas units have a lot by default, some are clearly very dangerous, breaking these can lead to disaster for the location where the item was broken. * "The sage reports that the barrier between the plane of Mar and the planes of exsitence feels thin and tested." * You can stash artifacts in locations you construct, at first this will be simple caves, later it could even be within an enemy province, or give them directly to naya, or use them yourself with risk, your choice. * Naya doesn't trust you and wants you to hand over all precursor artifacts you discover. You can lie to Naya and say you haven't discovered any. * Each province has harvestable resources during a battle and outside of battle, these can be harvested and are finite, eventually running out entirely, you can upgrade your units/buildings by using finite resources as far as you can until those resources are expended. any troops you upgrade can carry over to the next province or remain within that province as a defender. * A Duchy can be formed by a general, their last name is the name of the Duchy, for instance Duchy of Wu, two factions may together form a Duchy so Wu-han. After this they may form a Kingdom in the same way. * There are minor factions that hold individual towns, and these can be assimilated. These unique towns will produce their own units. * a lesser faction approaches you early and asks if you want to trade for specialist armor and herbs; this will forever change your faction. * pursuing and then killing a general that can barely fight can negatively affect honour. * superior * if you have no generals, lesser troops can still fight in combat and naturally elect a new general. * inferior forces * not a single man remains to carry our banner, it lies trampled in the dust. * family tree where you can make people heirs, you can sign oaths so generals can join your family tree. * if buying iron from another province, can impose tariff. * a faction can actually birth a new faction, for instance a faction can discover a rusty droid and help them recover, and then that droid will become a leader and establish cities producing more droids. * a faction that emerges after the old king was overthrown. the old king will approach and ask to join your army. * A faction can discover a trait that makes an entire type of upgrades unobtainable for benefits elsewhere, or completely replacing key buildings or units so that the entire city is transformed. * The first unit is a god which moulds singular individual units. * Ruined buildings can be harvested from if repair isn't wanted. * each song has a bad and a good version, which, when combined actually works well combined. * Historical events will/can happen but can be bent or negated entirely, they aim to direct gameplay but can themselves be negated. Overview: * Start with Precursor. * AI start with Precursor. * Many Precursors which ally/conquer/disband. * Map has caves, fruits, rivers. * Precursor can sacrifice lums to create Pariah * Precursors are neutral until engagement. * Precursor can form town. * pariah findings shapes your faction, making it visually and mechanically distinct. * the world will now be dotted with small towns, neutral guilds or armies. MUSIC * Begins silent. * Notes tied to things (plants, locations, resources, fruits) * Precursor's theme tied to things they have done. * when Precursor conquers city, Precursor theme now has lingering part of city theme added. * Generals themes are a mix of original Precursor theme. * music will get deeper as time goes on having more elements added. * music will get darker or lighter depending on how you play. * Province has different musical themes depending on which Precursor controls Province. Events * old king appears at city asks to join as general. * an unexpected event has happened. * a new trade route has been discovered. * a new famous hero! * your own unit can turn against you and start it's own faction. General * Created by Precursor. * Removed by enemy General/Precursor. * Can have Role. * Can Defect or Resign during Battle, taking Pariah. Cinematics * Cinematic when encounter General. * Cinematic when General Death or retreat. * Cinematic when General reaches Position. * Cinematic when Event. Resource * Provides unique benefits. WORLD: * Contains Desert. * Contains Plains. * Contains Passes * Contains Resources. * ruined cities which can be restored. * mines finite resources can have events. * Precursor can pick up, grow and throw trees using physics. * holding province reveals faction or individual adaption. * Regression - all buildings cost less, are weaker. * Resources are unique. Bosses * world bosses that do their own thing * challenging to fight * reward for destroying. * static events * permanent effects on world depending on alive or dead. * Example: Rogue precursor with hundreds of lums - not an opposing player. Morale * Pariah grants Morale. * Morale compared with enemy. * Morale drops when pariah die. * Morale has negative effects. * Example: increase chance of defection or resignation of pariah. Roles * Given to a General prior to Battle. * causes event when position reached, * Set buildings on fire * Seal exits * flee the Battlefield taking pariah. * deliver item to position. Battle: * 1-40 Pariah. 1 General/Precursor. 2 factions. * between player and AI. * between AI and AI. * Happens with/without Player. * the player can see within a limited fog, * if Precursor dies, game doesn't end, continues. * there are certain secrets on the battlefield to be discovered which can shift/turn the battle against you. * you may only have full control over your main unit, all other units are AI controlled, although will listen to your battle strategy. * you may lose equipment whilst in combat, additionally, enemies can pick up equipment and keep it permanently, some equipment may even be available on the battle-field before the battle even begins, such as rusty swords or daggers, sometimes more than that. * For every famous warrior you dispatch, your personal fame rises. * before a battle you will not know what enemies are armoured with, or how strong they are, or even how many men they actually have. * allies that do not really wish to fight an enemy on the battlefield will often avoid doing so, or hold back, identifying this is worthwhile, because they are also likely to defect. * units will lay down weaponry, take off armaments whilst resting, and may suffer from other effects such as tiredness * People who kill or help kill memorable lords will themselves become memorable lords in addition weapons and armors used frequently by npcs grow in reputation. * Most arenas are much smaller than Total War arenas. COMBAT EVENTS * There are certain things you or your enemy can do during or before a battle, these will usually trigger cutscenes. * Castes can master wind, which can cause gusts that make some pathways unpassable until the summoner is killed. * Can set up rockslides, or trigger rockslides in areas with natural ones, causing major injury to passers below * Can set up archers at unreachable locations prior to a battle if certain vantage points exist. * Units can lose things such as eyes or even arms in combat. * Can establish supply depots before a battle, this speeds up actions. * can Burn enemy Supply Depots * Can summon Reinforcements if units are actually available nearby. * Can select one unit to be a sole defender of a location, such as a birdge or doorway, allowing others to escape. * Some actions are "setup" actions which you get cutscenes for, however, have no immediate effect. such as Summoning South-East Winds which then enables setting Fire to ships * Tactical retreating from combat of important generals is also a cutscene event, as you may wish to catch them before they leave. * Ambushing is also an option, where generals can appear as if from nowhere causing major damage. * generals and units can die of old age, wounds and illness in combat. * npcs are only protected from blows as far as their armor covers, a naked npc will take great damage. PROGRESSION: * a small text-based setup of the history thus-far. * you can choose whether the world is dormant, shattered, imprisoned or whole. * map starts with 16 neutrals novices who randomly spawn with no resources like in an RTS. * novices can be eliminated and never become leaders * static story and quests will appear over time. * you will be able to select a leader (from two candidates) , and begin a new sphere. These two leaders will be from your own towns or armies, each leader will offer some unique leadership benefits and will research certain things during their leadership. a good example would be: "Advance through the Teachings of Mylast: all trees produce more fruit OR Advance through the Strife of Forogan: Begin construction of the Stone Tower * must find neutral novices, and recruit them, often at early stages of the game, they could be simply gathering berries or engaged in combat with wildlife or leaders. * future success depends on finding novices which can repopulate. * five or more novices constitutes a Guild, ten or more constitutes a Chapter, twenty or more and one city can form a Caste, Castes can grow to have up to 40 neutral and 40 warrior novices Precursors: * Start with a single novice like in Mount and Blade. * if a leader defeats another leader the conquerer gets to decide the fate of the conquered, this can be execution, forced alliance, freedom or their own decision, if they decide to enter a free alliance then they proclaim the conquerer as the new leader, and cease to be a leader, at least for a while. * There will usually be several enemy Leaders , which can produce additional Leaders . * Leaders can declare war, or form alliances between Castes. * Leaders can be customized as if they were RPG characters. * Can execute Leaders to stop them reforming and re-attacking. * if all leaders die, a caste will become leaderless, this stagnates a caste until a lord appears to lead it, or reclaim it. the players leader cannot die. * emerging leaders like in mount and blade. * Leaders don't come from just anywhere, they grow from novices Map * the map wants you to try and break it and get the better of it. like cutting down 50 trees to get to a hidden area or finding the weakspot in a massive wall of impassible rocks, the game wants you to do this. * Caves can be entered similar to Black and White. * Walls can be mined similar to Lego Rock Raiders. * land can be shaped like From Dust. Warrior * warriors eventually become Precursors. Neutral * Neutrals eventually become foragers, foresters, miners Pariah: * are blank canvases. * Can upgrade novices from bare to seasoned veterans. * a pariah must be produced by a Precursor. * each pariah has a visible family tree * pariah can choose to be warriors or neutrals. * can form guilds. * loot from enemies they defeat * gain reputation for killing units. * Have alignment to good or evil. * Have alignment to player or themselves. * can travel with and fight as part of an army * pariah much teach other pariah information. * Novices can evolve into leaders at any time, and can rebel against their parent armies. ARMY: * Building a blacksmith automatically improves all armour within your faction. TOWNS * Towns can form or be reconstructed by Leaders alone, or by working together. * When a town is destroyed, the name of the town will show as "Remains of Name" * Castes can encompass a maximum of one town, however, Castes may ally with or subsidise other Castes, degrading them from Castes to Chapters, and a Chapter can claim a town as a home. * you can poison your own towns grain as a strategy if you know your city is going to fall to the enemy, or as a way to stop betrayal. * Guilds will naturally form in your town based on what your town is good at. Negative guilds can exist within your town, and you may locate and eradicate these. Some guilds can spread across the world. Guilds are a form of business, and can often do unique things, such as training mercenaries. * Entrepreneurs within towns establish their own businesses which export and import, businesses if they exist will automatically negotiate with other Entrepreneurs. They will open trade with other neutral or friendly towns, and will avoid unfriendly towns, towns must receive basic supplies, as well as trade goods and if access to items like food is restricted it can cause untold damage to your populace. * Having access to luxury food items or rare items can do positive things like increase influence and motivation of your workers. * Towns can defend exclusive right to nearby materials by constructing outposts, which are guarded by Cadres. * Civ style town placement, with mount and blade style walk-through upgrading taking multiple days for construction, buildings are similar to Black and White II's but with small RTS style improvements given other buildings also exist. * can unfound and purge towns. * the max size of a town is dependent on several factors, but a town will usually only produce new novices if there are residences, supplies and employment, this is a matter of seeing unemployment, starvation etc and finding a balance. * Towns may be influenced to integrate themselves into your own town, which is a quick and painless way to conquer cities. * Towns can be raided, in the case this happens, neutral novices will become Militia and will defend the town, alongside any Cadres within the town. They will take from a pool of pre-existing stored armaments, if these exist. * Towns may re-establish themselves after being eliminated by a Leader, this is if a number of previous residents, or influenced residents of other towns feel like the town once served a purpose such as it produced a resource. these towns become Merchant Cities and may provide benefits in exchange for coin. CASTES: * Caste traits are one of the main ways to change you and your units appearance and mechanics in ways that are sample-able but limited outside of major faction support. * You may conquer a Caste and gain access parts of their benefits, but full benefits can only be earned if defeated enemies are enslaved, and then teach your units. * When a city is reconstructed or constructed from nothing, a faction forms. When a faction forms you will get a cinematic. * The founding Leader becomes a Sage. * Sages can form new Chapters. * new Chapters will do what you ask of them, and can raise their own armies. * you can assign a special type of Leader; called a Commandant, that will manage your Garrison and automate town tasks for you. * Castes can become more unique over time, for instance a Caste may come across ancient precursor technology making them far stronger and have unique architecture and equipment, or may become immortal meaning their populace cannot die outside of combat. * a Caste could discover the ability to manufacture Droids, meaning they can manufacture soldiers. * a Caste could gain the ability to talk to wildlife, and form an alliance (such as control caves that can randomly produce allied units) * most Castes will only ever achieve one of these things, and which is mostly dependent upon map placement. * Castes can rise and fall literally overnight. MECHANICS * purposefully hide information from players they really don't require to see. * no sprawling tech trees or bullshit abilities like percentage increases. * at max an army will be composed of around 80 soldiers, however this will be less. * the game favors speed over graphical intensity or clutter. * unlike a traditional stategy game of this type, the game works in real time and the game doesn't pause unless deliberately paused, there is plenty of downtime. * the player doesn't constantly see everything other players are doing and don't need to watch them make their moves. * the player doesn't need to immediately become a lord, or ever, they can play the game as a novice warrior or neutral in another leaders army and can even win the game like this. players may also form guilds and businesses. * nothing is dumb, everything will automate and regulate themselves if you provide things you're supposed to provide on time, the only people that will ask for your advice are your lords and vassals. Diplomacy * when doing diplomatic trades and agreements with other leaders, other leaders can demand things like the sword of your most famous troop. although an easy trade will damage your relationship with that troop and he may revolt and may take some men with him. NPCs * you can ally with neutral npcs that appear randomly on maps, such as a group of farmers if you save them, can do quests to convert neutrals permanently to your own side. * some npcs may have some hidden interactions with the map itself. such as when approaching an area, will recall it from their memory and tell the player about what transpired there. * you can take workers from your enemies, as well as getting a worker, they can build your enemies buildings and therefore units.